Sara szülinapja
by CSI writer
Summary: Mivel lepheti meg a csapata Sarat?


Megjegyzés: Eme sztori szeptember 16-án jutott eszembe. Szinte magát adta a dolog.

Jogok: CBS, sorozatalkotók

Kategória: Szabad a vásár!

Ajánlás: A barátaimnak és egyben a Grissom-familíának mindenképp:)

**Sara szülinapja**

Szeptember 16-a reggel

Sara Sidle épphogy beesett a lakása bejárati ajtaján, mikor megszólalt a mobilja.

Sidle.

Szia Sara!

Mond Grissom.

Sara… gyilkosság történt. Ki tudnál jönni velem esetleg?

Grissom… nagyon fáradt vagyok. Nagy baj, ha most passzolok?

Nem. Csak reménykedtem. Így Greggel leszek összezárva.

Ilyen az élet Grissom. Kegyetlen.

Akárcsak te.

Sara sejtelmes hallgatásba burkolódzott.

Nem gondoltad meg magad? – kérdezte 1 perc hallgatás után Griss.

Nem. – jött a válasz. – Tudod, hogy élek–halok a munkámért, de nem. – Sara elgondolkodott. Vajon Grissom mit szólt volna, ha azt mondja: _Tudod, hogy élek-halok érted. _

Jól van. – mondta Grissom. – Még látjuk egymást.

Mi ez, fenyegetés?

Vicces. Szóval hamarosan találkozunk. – majd letette.

Sara összecsukta a mobilját. Mire akart Griss utalni? „Hamarosan látjuk egymást." Fura. Kezdett gyanakodni valamire, ugyanis Grissom sosem köszönt el így tőle. Miközben ezen filózott elindult, hogy betámadja a fürdőszobát.

Eközben Grissom elégedetten mosolygott. Bár nem sikerült Sarat becsalogatnia a laborba, de a kíváncsiságát sikerült felcsigáznia. Hirtelen Catherine hangját hallotta a háta mögül.

Na? – kérdezte főnökét.

Nem jön. Fáradt.

Akkor most hogyan…?

Ha ő nem jön, akkor mi megyünk. – vágott közbe a férfi.

Neked már van is egy ötleted. – Grissom nem felelt, csak megeresztett egy sokatmondó félmosolyt és ehhez a szemei furán villantak.

Sara – miután kimászott a zuhany alól – a lakásban járkált, mikor kopogtak az ajtón. Kíváncsian a kopogás tárgyához sétált.

Ki az? – kérdezte.

Catherine. – jött a válasz.

Catherine? Mit csinálsz te itt?

Gyere velem.

Miért? És hová?

Mehetnékem van.

Vidd a fiúkat.

Nem érnek rá.

Catherine pihennem kell.

Nem, neked lazítanod kell. Gyere!

Sara nagyot sóhajtott.

Jól van. – mondta végül, és kinyitotta a zárat – Gyere be.

Cath belépett a lakásba. Addigra Sara eltűnt a hálószobájában, hogy átöltözzön.

Hova megyünk? –kérdezte Catherinetől.

Először a laborba. Ott van a cuccom.

Oké. – Sara 3 perc múlva kijött a hálószobából – Mehetünk.

Cath megindult az ajtó felé. Sara követte, majd –miután kiértek a lakásból – bezárta az ajtót. Miközben a lépcsőn mentek lefelé Sara megjegyezte:

Nem hiszem el, hogy mennyi mindenre rá tudsz venni.

Pedig megtehetnéd. – felelte Catherine. Időközben megérkeztek a földszintre és kiléptek az utcára. – Az én kocsimmal menjünk.

Oké.

Saraék betámadták Cath autóját, és a Las Vegas-i Kriminológiai Labor felé vették az útjukat.

10 perccel később a két nő már a labor folyosóján sétált.

Sara, menj be a pihenőbe és várj meg.

Miért? – kérdezte Sara rosszat sejtve. Catherine pontosan ettől tartott és nem felelt, de ezzel hibát követett el.

Catherine, miért?

Csak nem akarlak feleslegesen végighurcolászni a laboron.

Sara pillantásából Cath tudta, hogy fiatal kollégája nem hisz neki.

Oké. – mondta végül Sara.

Rendben. – felelte megkönnyebbülve Catherine, majd az útjaik szétváltak. Sara betámadta a pihenőt, míg Cath a szekrények felé vette az útját, ahol a többiek már várták.

Na? – kérdezte Nick.

Bent van a pihenőben. – felelte a kérdezett. – De gyanakszik.

Értem. – mondta Griss és megindult a pihenő felé.

Grissom, hova mész? – kiáltott utána Catherine.

Sarahoz. Megyek és elaltatom a gyanakvását.

Grissom végigment a kék színben játszó folyosón, egészen a pihenőig. Odabent meglátta az asztalnál ülő Sarat, ahogy lehorgasztott fejjel, az asztalon összekulcsolt kézzel az asztallapot bámulja.Bement hozzá.

Szia Sara! – üdvözölte vidáman kolléganőjét.

Szia. – nézett fel Sara.

Mit keresel itt? Otthon kéne lenned. – mondta a férfi miközben kávét töltött magának.

Catherine hozzott be. Rávett, hogy tartsak vele.

Cath rávett, hogy velemenj, de én nem tudtam hatni rád?

_Oh, dehogynem tudsz te hatni rám! Ha tudnád, hogy mennyire!_

Szórakozni hívott el, és sokáig tartott neki mire sikerült.

Miért, mit csinálnál?

Valószínűleg aludnék.

Emlékszel, hogy mit mondtam neked?

_Persze! Mindenre emlékszem, ami veled kapcsolatos!_

Mire gondolsz?

A szórakozásra.

Igen. Azt mondtad, hogy járjak el.

Pontosan. Jól tetted, hogy Catherinenel tartasz.

Én nem vagyok ebben ennyire biztos.

Miért?

Fáradt vagyok. Tudom, tudom, hogy ez nem kifogás. És...

Grissom kíváncsian fürkészte.

És? – kérdezte.

Nem érezném jól magam. Tömeg van, zaj van. Nem az én világom.

Oh, hát persze. Mert megfontolt tudós vagy.

Akárcsak te. – vágott vissza mosolyogva Sara. Fél perc hallgatás után Griss megszólalt.

Gyere velem.

Miért és hová?

Ne kérdezz, csak gyere. – ezzel kézen fogta Sarat és a szekrények felé vette az útját. A szekrények kihaltak voltak mikor odaértek.

Grissom miért hoztál ide?

Csak figyelj.

Sara elhallgatott és úgy tett, ahogy Griss mondta: figyelt.

Mire figyeljek? – kérdezte egy kis idő után.

Türelem és meglátod.

Saranak nem tetszett a helyzet, és türelmetlenül mocorogni kezdett, de nem tudott hová menni, mert Grissom fogta a kezét és tartotta.

Nyugalom. – mondta a férfi a fiatalabbik kollégájának.

Tudom, hogy ti mind készültök valamire ellenem. Tudom!

Grissom csak mosolygott a nőn, akin egyre inkább úrrá lett az idegesség-kíváncsiság keveréke. Ekkor hirtelen a csapat többi része ugrott elő a semmiből egy „MEGLEPETÉS!", majd „BOLDOG SZÜLINAPOT!" kiáltással. Ráadásul Greg mindenkire egy csúcsos bulisapit adott, amik a legkülönfélébb és leghihetetlenebb csillogó színekben pompáztak.

Sara – miután elmúlt a kezdeti döbbenete – hallgatott.

Gyerekek – mondta végül, de a hangja hamar elveszett a torkában.

Látom sikerült Sarat elhallgatatnotok! – nevetett Grissom a csapatnak címezve, majd olyat tett, amit eddig a kollégái soha nem láttak tőle: kedveskedve megölelte Sarat, jót nevetve a nő döbbenetén. Mikor elengedte Sara újra a többiek felé fordult.

Tudtam, hogy mesterkedtek valamiben, de álmomban se hittem volna, hogy ebben! – mondta fülig érő szájjal. – Szóval ezért ráncigáltál be, igaz? – kérdezte Catherinetől, aki válaszul bólintott. Ekkor döbbent szemekkel Grisshez intézte szavait:

És te? Miután sikerült becsábítanod a laborba egy előadással – amivel egy színjátszó kört is indíthatnál – idehoztál? És tudtál róla, és nem mondtad meg!

Igen. – felelte a férfi szélesen mosolyogva és mélyen Sara szemébe nézve. – Igazi csapatmunka volt.

Ezek után meg se várva Sara válaszát a csapat elvitte a lányt, hogy megünnepeljék a szülinapját.

Szeptember 17-e hajnal

Saraék órák óta buliztak, és a társaság már kezdett fáradni. Hajnali 2 felé járt az idő, és néhányan a csapatból (például Greg) az utolsó erőtartalékaikkal „táncoltak" egy lassú számra. Sara távolabb állt itallal a kezében és fáradtan, de elégedett boldogsággal figyelte csapatát.

Mi a helyzet Ünnepelt? – kérdezte egy vidám hang. Sara megfordult és a mosolygó Grissomot látta.

Szia. Ugye tudod, hogy színésznek is mehettél volna?

Már igen. Most én kérdezek: Ugye nem felejtettél el kívánni, mikor elfújtad a szülinapi gyertyáid?

Természetesen nem.

És, mit kívántál?

Ha elmondom nem teljesül.

Szeretnéd, ha teljesülne?

Bevallom: igen.

Mi olyat kívánhatott Sara Sidle, ha szeretné, hogy teljesüljön?

Sara nem felelt, csak sejtelmes szemekkel mosolygott.

Te szoktál kívánni?

Igen.

Tényleg? És mit?

Minden évben ugyanazt.

Mióta?

Grissom átható kék szemeivel Sarara nézett. A nő úgy érezte, hogy Griss a fejébe lát és olvass a gondolataiban, az érzéseiben.

Mióta ismerlek.

Saranak kerekre tágultak a szemei. Talán eljött a pillanat, amire oly rég várt?

És mi az? – kérdezte remegő hangon.

Hogy ne essen bajod. Hogy láthassalak nap-nap után. Hogy gyönyörködjem a szépségedben, és tönkretegyél vele. És, miközben ezt kívánom, átkozom magam minden éjjel.

Sara Grissom beszámolója végére zokogott. A könnyei némán folytak végig az arcán.

És azért kívánom ezt, mert szeretlek. – fűzte hozzá zárómondatnak a férfi.

Saraból egy mélyről jövő sóhajtás szakadt fel. Évek óta gyűlt benne mindaz, amit egy másodperc alatt rázott ki a lelkéből. Láthatólag nem hitt Griss szavainak, mert hitetlenkedve nézett rá.

Szeretlek Sara, mindennél jobban! – mondta a férfi mintegy megerősítésképp. – Őrülten! Nagyon régóta.

Annyi éven át… - kezdte Sara a könnyei között. Grissom a jobb kezét finoman szerelme arcára tette.

Tudom. – suttogta.

Miért? Miért hagytad? – Sara dühös lett – Miért most? Miért **csak**most? Mire vártál mond!

Grissom nem felelt, csak szorosan magához vonta a síró Sarat. Sara mindkét karjával szorította Grisst, az arcát a férfi mellkasába temette és csak zokogott. Egyszerre volt dühös és megkönnyebbült.

Egy kis idő múlva mikor Grissom tudta, hogy Sara túl van az „egyszerűen, muszáj sírnom" stádiumon, csitítani kezdte.

Sara… Sara ne sírj.

Nagyon dühös vagyok rád. – majd könnyáztatta arcát Grissre emelte – De akkor is szeretlek. – mondta és halványan elmosolyodott.

Grissom nem tudott ellenállni az édesen mosolygó Saranak, és elkezdett közelhajolni hozzá. Sara csak mosolygott tovább, de mikor Griss komolyan közel került abbahagyta, és csak a férfira koncentrált. Behunyta a szemeit és csak várt. Aztán megérezte Grissom ajkait a sajátján. Milyen régóta álmodott erről a pillanatról! És most bekövetkezett! Sara azt hitte, hogy álmodik, de mikor Griss a derekát átkarolva magához húzta tudta, hogy ez nem álom. Érezte a férfi szívverését, ami legalább olyan gyors volt, mint a sajátja.

10 perc egyhuzamban történő csókolózás után Sara lassan elszakadt Grissomtól, aki emiatt egy kicsit csalódottnak tűnt. Zihálva Grissre nézett.

Ha sürgősen nem megyünk vissza a többiek gyanút fognak.- mondta, majd Grissom tekintetének hatására a férfihoz simult és jobb kezével finoman végigsimított a halántékén. – Tudom, mit szeretnél. – suttogta közben – Hidd el, én is, de várnunk kell.

Megőrjítesz, ugye tudod?

Igen. – adott hangot Sara a nyilvánvalónak, amit –a testközeli élménynek köszönhetően – elég egyértelműen érzett. Ezzel mosolyogva elhátrált Grisstől és visszatért a többiekhez.

Szeptember 17-e a hajnal felé közeledve

2 óra múlva a csapat teljesen kimerítette magát, és egy „kicsit" kótyagos lett az alkoholtól. Nevetve randalíroztak Las Vegas utcáin és a percek múlásával egyre többen szakadoztak le, hogy hazafelé vegyék az útjukat. Grissom hazáig kísérte Sarat. Végre kettesben voltak, így Sara lakásának háztömbje előtt ott folytathatták, ahol 2 órával ezelőtt abbahagyták.

Sara – szólalt meg Griss, mikor épp szóhoz jutott.

Igen? – nézett rá a kérdezett.

Te vagy a legjobb dolog az életemben.

Sara szélesen elmosolyodott. Végül megszólalt:

Ez életem legjobb szülinapja. – mondta. - És te vagy életem legszebb ajándéka. – ezzel visszahajolt a férfihoz, hogy újra megcsókolja.

VÉGE –

Capricornus™


End file.
